


When We Reach The City.

by lampsabout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3's depressed, 8's excited, Boy this is self indulgent!, basically the direct aftermath of Octo Expansion! in 2018!, i might make this longer tbh, my characterization for 8 and 3 are, there, who knows - Freeform, with the gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Agent 3 is tired. Agent 8 is free. Marina is tall. Pearl is hoarse. Captain Cuddlefish is there, too, I guess.





	When We Reach The City.

“Come…...alo….wi….me!” Ugh. Three tapped around for a snooze button and sighed when she found none. Five more minutes, please. “W….ur hope….r fire,” She didn’t want to wake up yet. “Sav...us….ll...ur…” “OH..OAH...LY...CTO…” The noise she was trying to block out just kept bothering her. It just got louder and more upbeat. “W….low...fl..ow….he’ll….dow...w...me...lig..” This was getting annoying. Like a needle dropping, the music cut off. Could that be considered music? It was terribly loud. Agent Three was tired. There was a massive scream, a large blast, an explosion, then joyous squeals of happiness. Three just wanted to sleep. Her pale eyes blinked up to the sky, and she squinted at how bright, the whole damn thing was. The sun couldn’t take one day off? She pushed herself up with her arms, only to immediately fall back down and decide that was a horrible decision. Three opted to turn to the right on her side, her dark violet eyes meeting a pair of pale yellow ones. It was a girl. An octoling with pale red tentacles, and a terribly revealing leather crop top and skirt. It was quite a bold statement, especially when you combine it with silver banded high heels. Her face had a smile that definitely rivaled the sun above in brightness.

“Where am I?” Three croaked out, glaring at the Octoling face.

“I…” the girl started. “It's a long story…”

“I have time.”

“Oh, you’re awake!” said a voice that sounded fairly hoarse.

“Oh thank goodness!” said a sweet voice afterward.

Three groaned and twisted her back (oh dear god) to glare at the offending people. There was a short inkling with white and pink tentacles. And a taller Octoling with black and green tentacles. She would call them Tall Green and Short Pink. Perfect nicknames.

“Whatever.” Three mumbled, shuffling over to the edge of the platform she was on, to gaze on at her surroundings. She was over the ocean. It was sunrise. And there was a giant statue with a cannon in its mouth slowly sinking below the waves. Okay. She would ask about that later. She just took a quick breath and splayed her Hero Shot on the floor next to her. It was in rough shape, it had been for a while, but it had served her well for a while.

“Ooo, I like your weapon.” says the octoling girl, her knees hugged close to her chest, which, as a pose should be reconsidered based on her attire.

“Mmm.” 3 states. She reaches for a pocket in her hero coat, only to find her black undershirt where the jacket should have been. She looked down to find the entire bottom half of her jacket torn off. She groaned. There went her cleaning materials. The girl kicked her legs over the side, mimicking Three’s pose. Tall Green and Short Pink joined them, Short Pink seemingly nuzzling into Tall Green’s side.

“Hey kid.” came a familiar halfway senile voice. Captain cuttlefish, dressed in a horrendous green tracksuit, wedged his way in between Three and Short Pink.

“Hi.” Three stared at the statue with contempt. There goes her mission. And her gear. And her roller. And half her suit. And the last 2 weeks of her life. God fuck. She slumped onto her back, desperate for the cold concrete under her to be a shabby, yet familiar, bed, in a shitty apartment. “Cap'n.”

“Uh-uh.”

“What the fuck happened to me.”

“You got trapped in some weird ass metro place.”

“Sounds like an average Tuesday."

“Mmm.” Captain Cuddlefish hummed.

“What’s with smiley octogirl.” Three spat, patting around for her Ink phone. Thankfully, she found it in her back pant pocket.

“What? Eight?” THAT was original. “She’s a real champ. A fighter. She rescued you, and took down that statue.”

“Got it.” She’d totally remember that name. Totally. 100%.

“So...who the hell are you?” Short Pink’s worn out voice replaced the familiar grovel of the Captain.

“Classified.” Three responded.

“All right,” she says. “What were you doing down there?”

“Classified.”

“What’s your name?”

“Class. Ified.”

“OF FUCKING COURSE ITS CLASSIFIED.” Short pink shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK ISN’T CLASSIFIED?!”

Three didn’t respond, nodding to the Cap’n to take over talking to her. Three decided to wait out the trip home. The plane (which was horribly decorated with the inkling and octoling pair’s visages), made incessant noises of movement. Her ears hurt. Her head hurt. She hurt. Hours passed as she was brought home. Cap’n explained Eight’s scenario, or at least what he knew about it. She learned Short Pink and Tall Green’s names to be Pearl and Marina, a popular idol group in Inkopolis. Three felt offended that Idol Groups are so easily replaced, but figured that it would let Agents 1 and 2 get some actual work done for once. 

“Inkopolis ho!” Pearl yelled, making Three cringe. Eight stared, dumbstruck at the city, it’s skyscrapers and towers piercing the sky above.

“This is it huh?” Eight’s voice seemed to move with her. “This is really the surface?”

“It is. It really is.” Marina sighed. “I’ve been there, Eight.” she patted the girl on the back. “I’m so happy you get to experience it.”  
Maybe, when they reached the city, Three could sleep. Maybe, when they reached the city, Three could see a splatfest for the first time in months. Maybe, when they reached the city, Three could eat some good food. God, she hasn’t eaten anything but rations for a while. Yeah. That’s it.

When they reached the city.


End file.
